Snow: Under The Night Sky
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: I love you and that's all I can say.' The sand sibling was invited to Konoha for a festival. What surprise Gaara the most is to find Hyuuga Hinata crying in an alleyway all alone. How will Gaara react to this? GaaraHinata, GaaHina and slight NaruSaku.


**Here's another fiction I wrote. I just adore this couple. Thank you.**

**Author's Note: Do you all know about the song in the Naruto Movie 'Home Sweet Home'? Try downloading it. If you read it with the story, maybe it will be better. This will be a GaaHina. I hope the fiction isn't that fast or something because this is a one-shot. I don't want to make it that long or all of the reader will go AHHHHHHHHH!!!. Hope you'll like it. **

**Proofread by Naruke. **

* * *

_'They call it the couple festival.'_

I don't understand why people celebrate this type of crap. I was forced to come because my sister wanted to. My sister told me about how the festival came to be, but I didn't remember it because it doesn't matter much to me. We were invited by the Hokage to go to Konoha in order to celebrate it. My sister insists on us going because she wants to see some guy there; she didn't say what I was supposed to do.

Three days later, we were at the Leaf Village. I wasn't that tired, as I was used to travelling. It was snowing in Konohagakure. This was something that I don't get to see in Sunagakure.

We find our hotel, and register at the front desk. We were lucky to even get a room this time of year.

"NANI YO?! I am NOT staying in the same room as Kankuro!" Temari whined.

"What's wrong with me? Am I scary?" Kankuro asked.

"No, you're an incorrigible pervert. I'd rather stay with Gaara. Is that okay, Gaara?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She immediately retracted her hand, and I walked away.

The snow has stopped falling. I walked around the somewhat familiar streets; it hadn't changed a bit since I was last here. Ichiraku still stood, across the street from the Yamanaka flower shop. Everyone was busy decorating their shops and houses for the festival. I kept walking until I spotted a familiar face.

"Ehh? Gaara?" He called, jogging up to me.

"Uzumaki."

"Gaara, I didn't know you liked festivals! Do you have someone SPECIAL you're here to see, hm?"

"Shut up, kitsune. I'm here because my sister wants me to be here. She's finding a man for herself,and when she finds one, she'll drag him back to her lair."

The blonde cocked his head. "You're funny, Gaara. You've changed."

'_I'm funny?'_ I thought.

"Ano sa, ano sa, do you know the story about how this festival came to be?" Naruto asked suddenly. He extricated a sucker from one of his numerous pockets and jammed it into his mouth. He offered me one; I took it and shoved it in my mouth.

"Kemali tode meh before, bud I washen't pliying attanshun whon sha shaid it." I told him with the sucker still in my mouth. Naruto took it out of my mouth and told me to repeat what I had just said. I snatched the candy back and told him again.

"I _said_, Temari told me before, but I wasn't paying any attention when she said it." I put the sucker back into my mouth and begin gnawing on it.

"Well, I'll tell it to you again! There was this girl, and she was colour blind. The only colour she could see was black and white. No one could heal her, not even with jutsu. Everyone thought she was weird, and nobody wanted to talk with her. She was sad because she couldn't see any colors, and her life was dull like everything she saw. Then a man came that made her life cheerful. He was an herbalist. He wanted to heal her eyes (to test his skills) but he ended up falling in love with her. One day, he painted his face in many colours. The girl could see the colours on his face! She could only see it on him, and no one else. It was, like, a miracle!"

"Is that it? That's interesting, but I bet it's not true at all." I yawned. Naruto looked at me, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"I'm going to paint my face tonight and show it Sakura-chan. Maybe she'll go out with me!"

"Whatever."

"Are you going to paint _your_ face?" He inquired.

"Why?" I don't even _like_ females. He thrust a tube of paint at me. "Keep it. Maybe it will come in handy tonight." With that, he ran off. I looked at the paint tube. I considered throwing it on the ground, but thought better of it.

* * *

It was dark out, and everyone was in their kimono, even me. (Temari forced me to wear it.) Kankuro was in his kimono, too. He looked better without his stupid hood. 

It was crowded, and everyone was happy. I frowned. Just looking at those happy couples made me grouchy. The men paint their faces and show it to their partners. What's the point? It's so stupid and useless.

I decided to take a walk, away from the bustling, happy crowd. On the way out of the crowds and into a nearby alley, I heard the sound of someone crying. It was a young woman in a white kimono. I took a closer look. It was Hyuuga Hinata. She noticed me and jumped to her feet. I involuntarily take a step back.

"What…what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here for the festival with my siblings. The question is, what are _you_ doing out here? In case you haven't heard, tonight is a festival; you're supposed to be celebrating."

She began to cry again. I was baffled. Was it something I said?

"Na-naruto-kun has confessed his love f-for Sa-sakura-san, and she…she accepted it. I…I don't know what to do! I feel…so…so lost! I love him, but he doesn't know I even exist!" I felt my heart aching to see her sorrow. Why am I acting this way? Why do I feel so sorry for her? Suddenly, it came to me. I took out the paint that Naruto had given me.

"Hyuuga-san…" She glanced up to me and smiled softly.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Gaara has painted his face. Why did he do that? Did he do it because he wanted to cheer me up? I never thought of him as the type of person to do that sort of thing. I always thought that I was a nothing to everyone, but right now, thise very moment, I know I am completely wrong. Gaara was the last person I had been expecting to stumble upon me crying, and then cheer me up. Am I dreaming?

"G-Gaara-san…" I try to walk towards him, but I tripped on the hem of my kimono.

**(Gaara's POV)**

"Hinata!"

She was falling, and I felt my body move on its own to catch her. She landed on me, sending me crashing to the ground along with her. We landed in a very awkward position.

She lay on top of me, our faces too close for comfort. I could feel her warm breath tickling my cheek. Both of my cheeks burned, but I saw that her cheeks were alight with the same red dusting. I realized that she was the most beautiful person in the world to me. Our faces came closer, and all I saw were her full, red lips, and I was anticipating the kiss. Just when our lips were almost touching, a burst of fireworks startled us from the moment.

"Um…ano…gomen, Gaara-san…" She stood up, looking in any direction but at me. I stood as well, dusting the dirt off of my kimono.

"They're beautiful." Hinata said. "The fireworks, I mean." Indeed, the firework display was very impressive.

"Yeah…they're beautiful when they bloom in the sky like flowers." I glanced over at her. "…just like you, Hinata."

Her eyes were wider than saucers, and she blushed redder than fire. Her eyes filled with tears. In alarm, I tried to step closer, but for every step I took, she took an equal one back.

"Um…gomen nasai, Gaara-san…I…I have to go!" She ran away, and I watched her disappear.

Why did everyone run away from me? Am I that scary? The memory of Yashamaru began to play in my mind. After his death, I had dared not love anyone. I was petrified that I would be betrayed again, and that I would hurt unbearably once again. I clenched my hands into fists. I wanted to know why she ran away. I desperately needed to know, so I followed her.

Like it was when I left, the fair grounds were packed. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I searched high, and I searched low. Finally, I spotted her. I tried to force my way through the crowd, but I had no luck.

"HINATA! AISHETERU! AISHITERUUUU!!!" I shout, hoping against hope that she could hear me. "Aishiteru…" I whisper, giving up. The pulsing crowd had pushed me back to where I had first begun. I punched a nearby tree until my fist bled.

"G-Gaara-san?" I turned to investigate the call. It was Hinata. "Gomen nasai…Gaara…kun."

"Why, Hinata? Why did you run?" I didn't bother to stop the tears of frustration that rolled freely down my cheeks.

"I…I'm scared, Gaara-kun. I don't…I don't want to feel betrayed. I don't want to _be_ betrayed."

I laughed quietly. "You know, we have more in common than you'd believe…" She looks at my shyly, and then gently presses her lips to mine. Shocked, I met her mellow, marble-white eyes. She caressed my face with a soft, delicate hand. She smiled again. I love it when she smiles at me. She looks so beautiful when she does it, and I swear, I will make her happy. She hesitantly fingered the paint on my face.

"The colour of the paint on your face…is my favourite colour. It…it's also the colour that represents…love." She brought her hand up to trace the 'ai' tattoo on my temple. "I…I love you."

"I love you too." We embraced each other. I smiled slightly, resting my cheek on her light black hair. I felt good, and I was not afraid that I had this feeling. This feeling of…love.

Snow began to fall, one dainty flake at a time. It was pure white, just like her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Pandora**: How was it? I was inspired to write this by 'Home Sweet Home' by Yuki. I don't know about you, but I don't think there are enough romantic scenes between the two of them…but I hope you review anyway!

**Naruto:** She desperately needs lot of lot of reviews again. Let's make it 7 reviews for this chapter, okay?

**Pandora:** If you want me to do more story about Gaara and Hinata in different season, review me. I will write about them in every season like Summer, Spring, and Autumn(I have wrote Winter and that is this fiction.) All of the story I write will be one-shot though. So, give me your response. Thank you.

**Naruto:** She need more review for that too.


End file.
